


A Lesson in Destiny

by MilliesSong (SirensSong)



Series: Life Lessons [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kylo Ren, Omegaverse, surprise mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensSong/pseuds/MilliesSong
Summary: They had a plan. Considering Kylo Ren was involved, they probably should have expected it all to go to hell.





	A Lesson in Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> As always, huge round of thanks to the beta, RottenRice.

Hux couldn’t say he was surprised when his datapad chirped at him with an incoming message from Kylo. Since they had settled together as a couple years prior, after spending far too long coaxing and courting Kylo into trusting him and letting him close, Kylo had proven to have days where he was clingier than others. Generally they came when he wasn’t feeling quite himself, if he’d had a rough night of sleep or if he had caught some minor cold, little things that generally just left him wanting to be kept close and coddled. This morning had been one of those times, with Kylo whining of cramps in his abdomen, likely due to his repressed heat cycle. Really, Hux would have preferred to stay and lay with Kylo all day, but there was work to be done and little he could do to alleviate Kylo’s cramps. Despite the protests, he’d left for his shift on the bridge half an hour late and with promises to return early if the cramps got worse.

Glancing down at his datapad, Hux sighed quietly, allowing himself a small, fleeting smile as he opened the message. He wanted to be annoyed by what others might view as Kylo’s neediness, but after spending so long fighting for Kylo to be comfortable enough with him to ask for something like his time and attention, he really didn’t mind. 

_ [15:27] The ship is kept stocked with emergency supplies for small children, right? -KR _

Hux’s brow furrowed, reading over the message a second time. That was certainly not what he had been expecting to read, nor did he understand why Kylo was asking something like that. Of course there were emergency supplies for children, though not all that much admittedly. The Finalizer was a warship, after all. Bonded pairs and their children were of course provided for, since the Order did need children so it could continue growing, but most of the time families tended to request a transfer to one of the less active ships within the fleet or to a planetside base. Places that saw combat less frequently than the flagship did. 

_ [15:29] Why? -AH _

_ [15:29] I really don’t know how to put this. -KR _

_ [15:30] The cramps kept getting worse and the usual meds weren’t helping, so I requested a medidroid, just in case. For some stronger pain meds, if nothing else. -KR _

Standing still in the middle of the bridge now, his attention fixed on the string of messages, Hux watched the minutes roll over without another reply coming through. With each second Kylo didn’t tell him what was apparently wrong, since there was obviously something wrong, his concern mounted higher. Plenty of things could cause abdominal cramps, ranging from entirely benign to life threatening, and the lack of an explanation just left him beginning to worry it was one of the more severe symptoms. Finally, he gave in and typed out a prompt, sick of waiting for Kylo to tell him whatever he was stalling about.

_ [15:37] What did the medidroid say? -AH _

_ [15:42] Apparently I’m in labor. Congrats, you’re a father. Surprise. -KR _

Hux stared in blank shock at the answer. His initial thought was that it was some kind of joke, because Kylo wasn’t pregnant, so there was no way for him to be in labor. Of course he wasn’t, he was on a heat suppressant and a birth control with no intentions of coming off either of them. They’d discussed children at length, but they were in the middle of a war. Kylo was too vital to be out of commission for such a long period of time, even if they both did want a child eventually. And beyond that, Kylo had no desire to give up his body. Hux couldn’t begrudge him that in the slightest, considering all the work he put into staying in peak physical form. So they’d decided to wait, and after the war was won, look into artificial means of having a child. So there was simply no way for Kylo to be in labor. His datapad chirping at him again pulled him out of his thoughts.

_ [15:46] Tidge answer me. This really isn’t the time to go silent, I’m already panicking about this enough without you adding to it. -KR _

Apparently he’d taken too long to answer. Trying to shake off some of his shock, he shifted his position, and then gathered himself enough to walk to the head of the bridge. At least this way, he looked like he was monitoring their position and not just standing in the center like an idiot. 

_ [15:48] I’m sorry, you caught me off guard. -AH _

_ [15:48] Really off guard. How is that possible? -AH _

_ [15:51] I don’t know. Medidroid said it’s not actually all that uncommon, in people who are very physically fit anyway. Something about symptoms being minimized, and apparently if it’s all attached in the right spot, it can minimize showing as well. -KR _

_ [15:52] So people don’t even notice until, well, now. They’re not cramps, they’re kriffing contractions. -KR _

_ [15:52] Are you coming back or not? -KR _

_ [15:54] Of course I am. Just give me time to collect a medical team on the way. If the droid is right, I am not having you deliver without being monitored properly. -AH _

He still wasn’t entirely convinced, because Hux was sure he would have noticed if his Omega was pregnant, but he had heard of similar things happening before. On the Finalizer, even. One of Phasma’s elite troopers, a female Beta, hadn’t known she had conceived until the day her daughter was born, entirely unassisted. In that case, the contractions had even been so minor they’d been nothing but a minor inconvenience to the woman until the very last. If this was real, if Kylo was actually in labor, at least it had been caught in time to make sure everything went well. And Hux wouldn’t relax until it had all been looked over by a proper, human medic. There were too many ways it could possibly go wrong, especially since they hadn’t known. Kylo had continued to take his suppressants, he’d gone on missions, been exposed to who knew what on those missions - any number of things could possibly be wrong with the child, if this was real, just because they hadn’t known and so hadn’t taken the care they might have otherwise.

Clearing his throat, Hux drew the attention of his bridge crew to him, tucking his datapad under his arm. “Mitaka, the bridge is yours,” he said, with a nod to his Lieutenant. He didn’t owe them any further explanation, none of them would question his sudden leave. But they were his bridge crew, and perhaps it was impulsive and presumptuous of him, but despite the shock a part of him was thrumming with excitement. “I have just been informed that Lord Ren may be in labor. While unexpected, this does mean I will be taking paternity leave, effective immediately.”

Watching the same shock he had felt play out over the faces of his loyal crew, Hux decided he definitely should have kept his mouth shut. That was going to spread around the ship like a particularly nasty virus, and if the medidroid was wrong, it was definitely going to come back to bite him in the ass. Even so, as he made his way off the bridge, he couldn’t quite keep the smug smile from his lips. Nothing was a greater show of his virility than managing to knock up an Omega on suppressants and birth control. And despite how they had not planned for this, had discussed at length the reasons against it, Hux hoped it was real. 

It only took a few moments to request a medical team trained in childbirth and direct them toward the quarters he shared with Kylo. After that, Hux was left with just his thoughts for the remainder of the walk, and so he cast his mind back, trying to think of anything that might have hinted at Kylo being pregnant.

There had been some behavioral changes over the past months, but nothing of any real note. Kylo’s appetite had changed somewhat, as he’d gone from being happy to eat whatever was put in front of him to being a little more selective. But since Hux had always found his ability to eat just about anything incredibly strange, he had just thought Kylo was finally developing proper taste. He’d been sleeping more, and sleeping better, but the same could be said for the months after Kylo had moved into his quarters with him. Hux had assumed it was just the natural progression of their relationship, for him to continue to relax more and more.

Though… come to think of it, Hux could recall Kylo griping in the last few months about how his stomach had softened, just a little bit. Not rounded out in a way that would have suggested he was pregnant, just lost the hard toning that had been his abs. And no matter what, Kylo had been unable to gain it back, thus his whining about it. And he’d definitely been grouchier in the past month whenever Phasma had stopped by their quarters, sulking in the bedroom until she left. He and Phasma had teased him over it, and mutually decided he was just sulking about having his private evening with Hux interrupted by another Alpha. But if he’d been pregnant, it would make perfect sense for him to be restless and on edge with an Alpha who was not his mate in his space, despite how well he and Phasma usually got along. 

With that thought, he raised his datapad again to message Phasma and see if Kylo had been cancelling their morning spars, and when he started doing it, if he had been. 

Going off of those things, it actually wasn’t all that impossible for Kylo to be in labor. The hints that he might have been carrying were there, it was just then when considered separately none of them really indicated pregnancy. And neither of them had had any reason to consider them all together. 

Hells, Hux realized, they couldn’t even say that Kylo couldn’t be in labor because he hadn’t nested, and no Omega was so removed from their instincts as to not nest in the days before labor, not even Kylo Ren. It was just that their bed constantly looked like a nest, with Kylo’s constant need to have blankets and pillows bundled close. Hux didn’t question it, figuring it was compensation for having spent so many of his vital years in a Jedi temple, deprived of something like unnecessary comforts. And he really didn’t mind, either. Kylo’s nest of blankets and pillows was unspeakably comfortable. The worst part about it was how much more trouble Hux had getting up in the mornings, with the combination of the comfort of the nest and the sweet, clinging Omega that almost always tried to keep him there. 

Reaching the door to his quarters finally, Hux looked up, spotting the group of medics lingering outside, presumably waiting for him.

“General,” the man who had to be the head of the team greeted, pressing his fist to his chest in salute. “I had a look at the results the medidroid collected from Kylo Ren. From that, it does appear he is labor, though I’ll need to have a look at him in order to ascertain that it’s true and not just a fluke of the sample taken.”

“Of course,” Hux agreed, stepping forward to begin keying in the code to unlock the door. “Just give me a chance to calm him down first before you begin poking at him. It would probably be best if you wait in the receiving room while I do that, and when he’s ready I’ll allow you into the bedroom.” If Kylo was in labor, after all, making sure he was comfortable and calm was Hux’s first priority. The head medic’s expression tightened, however, and Hux raised an eyebrow, pausing before entering the final number in the access code. “Yes?” he finally prompted.

“Sir, with all due respect, I can’t allow you into the bedroom,” the medic said, his tone giving away how much he did not want to say it. “I’m sure you understand, it’s standard cautionary procedure, we can’t allow the Alpha into the room with the Omega during labor, regardless of whether or not they’re bonded. It’s for the safety of everyone involved, General. The Alpha’s protective instincts can lead to the medical staff being harmed, and cause detriment or harm to the Omega and baby, since there are many documented cases of the Alpha impeding the staff when they attempt to administer necessary treatment in the case of complications. It’s in the best interest of everyone involved, yourself included, sir, if you wait outside.” The words spilled from the medic in a rush as he only seemed to grow more nervous he longer Hux held his gaze, expression unimpressed.

“I am aware of standard procedure,” he said finally, just to put the man out of his misery and to hopefully shut him up. “And if Kylo were a standard Omega, I would not put up a fuss. Though, I suppose if you and your team would like to deal with the volatile, in pain, terrified Force user who hates everything to do with medical on your own, then I’ll be more than happy to wait out here.” He paused for a moment, raising one hand and fiddling with the cuff of his uniform for a moment to let the reminder of exactly who Kylo was sink in, before continuing with the same nonchalant tone. “Hopefully he’ll only throw a few of you into the wall or snap your necks. He’s worked up, sometimes when that happens his power can get a little out of control. I agree with you entirely, I’m by far more of a threat to you and your team than Kylo Ren is himself.” Hux let himself smile then, having watched the color drain from the face of not only the head medic, but the rest of the medical team as well. He would never understand how anyone could forget that just because he was an Omega did not mean Kylo wasn’t still terrifyingly powerful and volatile when not handled correctly, but he’d learned how to deal with it. 

After a few minutes of silence, the head medic gestured toward the door and mumbled, “After you, General, sir.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Hux said, finally entering the final number and stepping into his quarters as soon as the door slid open. He left his coat and hat draped over the back of a chair, dropping them there as he passed to the door into the bedroom, uninterested in taking any more time than he already had. If he’d known that morning that Kylo was in labor, he never would have left in the first place, so he was eager to get back to him now.

The lights in the bedroom were dimmed down enough to be almost off completely, and Kylo was curled on his side, only barely visible among the mound of pillows and blankets. Hux could hear the medics entering behind him and beginning to set up everything they might need, despite the fact that he’d told them to wait until he had Kylo relaxed. Though he shot them all an irritated look, beyond that he paid them little mind. Kylo was his priority, not the medical team. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his gloves before setting a hand on Kylo’s bare shoulder, stroking down over his upper arm. It pulled at his chest to realize that Kylo was trembling, probably from a combination of shock, fear, and pain. 

“Hey, relax,” he said quietly, threading his fingers into Kylo’s hair and stroking it back away from his face. He paused to oblige the medic’s request to raise the lights enough for them to work easily, and then turned back to Kylo, still petting him. “What are you so worked up about? You’re always telling me the Force will do what is best and I should just trust it. I can’t think of any better explanation for this than that the Force decided it.” Skeptical as he might have been about the Force before, it did seem the easiest answer to how Kylo had ended up pregnant. Perhaps even the way it had been kept hidden was the work of it, since Hux was certain if they’d known about it early enough, they would have decided to terminate it in keeping with their own plans. After the story of Anakin Skywalker being fathered by the Force itself, it was certainly a possibility. 

“You’re an asshole, using that now when normally you roll your eyes at me,” Kylo said quietly, shifting to pillow his cheek on Hux’s thigh and shamelessly leaning into his hand. “I was worried you’d be upset about this. It’s… not exactly to plan.” 

“When does anything with you ever go to plan?” Hux asked, his smile brightening some as Kylo scowled up at him in response. He could relax a little now, seeing that Kylo was all right and still himself. So far, it didn’t seem like there was anything wrong. “No, I’m not upset. I’m not sure I really believe in the idea of it happening for a reason, either, but I’m definitely not upset. Beauty, we wanted this eventually, and now we won’t have to go to the trouble of having it done artificially. And it’ll almost be like you were never pregnant, so no worries there, either. With the exception of timing, I’d say this is actually a bit perfect,” he continued, hoping to soothe Kylo into relaxing enough that his trembling would stop. 

“Sirs, not to interrupt, but we need Lord Ren to lay on his back for a few minutes,” one of the medics chimed in suddenly. Hux scowled up at the woman, since he thought he’d made it clear that Kylo needed to be calm before they started anything, but considering they’d followed him in without waiting he should have expected them to want to start immediately as well. Arguing now would only rile Kylo further, so he set his annoyance aside, for the moment. Instead, he shifted back on the bed some so Kylo could keep his head in his lap as he rolled onto his back, already bare of all his clothing. 

“Focus on me,” Hux reminded quietly while the head medic positioned himself at the foot of the bed between Kylo’s legs and another took his arm to take a quick blood sample. For his part, Hux worked to keep Kylo looking at him instead of what was being done, slowly combing all the snarls out of his hair and rubbing at his temples with his thumbs. 

“You never answered my question,” Kylo said, his expression a little bit strained still.

Hux tilted his head slightly, thumb brushing over one of Kylo’s cheekbones. “What question?”

“About the ship having supplies for small children.”   
  
“Ah,” Hux said, grimacing for a moment. “We do, of course. Nothing very fancy, I’m afraid, most expectant Omegas tend to prefer to be on one of the less active ships. But we have everything we might need, until we can get what we want. So, no reason to stress about that.” 

“You’re- ah.” Kylo paused, his expression pinching for a moment in obvious discomfort. Hux went back to carding his fingers through Kylo’s dark hair, ignoring the way it was oily from sweat and wishing there was more he could do to make the situation easier for him. “You make it sound like there are other things I should be stressed about instead,” Kylo finally finished, once either the contraction had passed or the medic had finished doing whatever was uncomfortable, Hux wasn’t going to ask which it was. Apparently struck by a sudden thought, Kylo raised a hand to pinch at his own chest, squeezing lightly at first one nipple and then the other. “That. That’s something to be stressed about. I can’t imagine the emergency supplies contain formula, what kind of Omega doesn’t lactate for their child?”

“Stop.” Taking Kylo’s wrist in his hand, Hux brought it up to kiss Kylo’s fingers. “Plenty of Omegas don’t lactate, for a variety of reasons. Not only do the supplies include formula, there’s even a few different kinds, to meet different needs a child might have. Relax, Ky. Everything will be taken care of.”

“I’ll relax when we have everything here, thank you.”

It wasn’t surprising Kylo hadn’t produced any milk, considering the heavy suppressants he took. Hux wasn’t concerned, though, and it didn’t seem to concern the medics either, so he felt comfortable putting the thought aside. After a moment of silence, he let his gaze drift down Kylo’s body. With Kylo on his back, and now that he was actively looking for it, Hux thought he could make out just the slightest curve to Kylo’s stomach. For a few minutes he reminded himself he could just be seeing what he wanted to see, rather than what was actually there, but his gaze was drawn nevertheless. 

And then he didn’t have to wonder if he was seeing things anymore, as not only did the blood test confirm what the droid’s scan had shown, but the head medic did as well, pulling back from Kylo with confirmation that he was dilated, even if only slightly. 

“Well, look at that,” Hux said quietly, still somewhat surprised even though he’d figured the initial scan was probably correct. As soon as he was given the okay to, Kylo turned back onto his side and curled up again, as much of him in Hux’s lap as he could fit. Hux ran a hand down over his side, pleased to feel that his shaking seemed to have subsided at last. 

While the medical team was busy moving things around, the head medic came to the side of the bed, looking unfortunately grim considering the news he had just delivered. “I’m having my team set up an incubator and bringing in everything we might need in order to deal with anything that might happen,” he said without any preamble, clasping his hands behind his back. “Fortunately, the droid’s scan shows that the child is not attached outside the uterus, which should eliminate most risk to Lord Ren’s life. Rather, it seems the child is attached to the inside back wall of the uterus, but even then your small size indicates the child is probably also very small. That’s not uncommon in this kind of pregnancy, and though we have no way of knowing exactly how far along you are, it’s also likely your labor is premature. I’m going to bring in a more specialized droid to take a scan and make sure it’s safe for the delivery to proceed at all; if it’s too soon, it may be in your best interest to let us delay it for another few weeks.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kylo agreed, tone flat and not looking at the medic. “Whatever you feel is best.” Some of the tension Hux had managed to dispel from his shoulders was returning, no doubt due to worries for the child, this time, as was only natural. Hux felt the same way, more concerned about a child he’d only just learned existed than he ever would have thought possible. 

“Best case scenario?” he asked, actually rather relieved that the medic was being so straightforward and honest. Hux had never had much of a tolerance for people who tried to sugarcoat or twist things to seem better than they were. 

“The First Order is well equipped,” the medic answered. “Best case scenario is, of course, that everything can proceed naturally and the child is healthy enough, despite their size, to not need too much extra care. We won’t go into worst case scenario because I don’t believe you need to worry about that. It’s early enough in the labor that we can easily delay it if need be, if the child’s heart or lungs aren’t developed enough. Going ahead with the delivery, the worst you need to worry about is a week or two in an incubator, possibly on breathing and feeding tubes. Nothing we won’t be able to handle.” It all went without saying that this was all assuming the child was healthy in the first place, considering it hadn’t been monitored as it developed. For Kylo’s sake, Hux was glad it all went unsaid, and he nodded once the medic had finished.

“Thank you,” he said. “I will change the door settings so you and your team can come and go as necessary.”

The head medic saluted, and then moved back to his team to assist in whatever it was they were currently setting up. For the time being, Kylo would be left in peace, even if they weren’t really alone. Not wanting to let Kylo slip too deep into his own head and start to work himself up by imagining the worst, Hux picked his datapad up from where he’d set it and opened a requisition form. They were woefully underprepared for a baby, but that was an easily solved problem. It wouldn’t be the personal, hand chosen supplies they might have selected if they’d known in advance, but for the first few months the Order’s standard supplies would serve them well enough. 

“Kylo, love, help me compile a list of things we want for the baby, will you?” he asked, after he’d sent off the request form for all the basic supplies they would need for an infant. As Kylo’s gaze lifted to meet his own, he smiled easily, projecting all the calm and confidence he felt. Which only became easier to do at the hesitantly excited smile he got in return. “That’s what I want to see,” he said, voice warm. “Come on, I bet we can bribe Phasma into making a trip planetside for us. She owes me a favor anyway.” Setting the datapad to project the holonet page above it instead of just appearing on the screen, he scrolled down through a list of cribs, enlarging the picture of one that was a sleek silver design. “This one, maybe?”

“No, you have awful taste,” Kylo protested, sounding like himself as the nervousness in his expression all but melted away, even if he did stay curled up. Grabbing for the datapad, he swiped the picture away and pulled up a different one from up higher on the page, with a heavier design and more traditional wood pattern. It wouldn’t have been his first choice, but even Hux had to admit the pattern carved into it was lovely. “This one.”

“All right, darling,” Hux agreed, just glad to be providing a good distraction, and added the page to the document he planned on sending to Phasma. He would enjoy this, too. He’d always looked forward to eventually getting to put together a nursery, and just because Kylo wouldn’t be pregnant didn’t mean they would miss their chance. In a way, it might even be more fun to do with the baby already born. Regardless, he was looking forward to all of it, and it was easy to see Kylo was as well, now that he was finally relaxing. “What next?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much backstory for this AU that didn't make it into the series... So feel free to come bother me about it on tumblr at asklordren.tumblr.com


End file.
